


A Simple Date

by darkrestorer



Category: Date A Live
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: A date with this spirit could only spell trouble. Shido was well aware that there were times when he couldn't keep up with her ever-changing persona but on this one date, he found himself on top, literally. Much to his surprise, Kurumi Tokisaki liked it.
Relationships: Tokisaki Kurumi / Shido Itsuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Simple Date

“Oh, my,” Kurumi stopped in her tracks while on her pleasant afternoon stroll. She appeared as ephemeral as a ghost even in the middle of a populated street. Clad in a beautiful black dress, she stood out there like a sore thumb. She smiled at him, her face half-hidden by long, black fringes. “Shido-san, what brings you here?”

Shido Itsuka caught himself staring. “I just happen to be passing by.”

“Really, is that so?” She approached with a leisure stride. “But this couldn’t possibly be just mere coincidence. Were you looking all around for me?” The sun’s noon brilliance made a bright backdrop for her silken black hair. 

“N-No, I wasn’t!” He would never have expected he would find her near their school of all places. But this was perfect for him. As the beautiful spirit got close enough such that her scent got his head swirling, he felt the warmth steadily spreading throughout his cheeks. 

She tilted her head to the side as if enjoying his slight reactions. “Shido-san, my eyes are up here.”

“Sorry,” he said, dissipating his keen infatuation with her choice of clothing. “Anyway, I was just taking a walk since Kotori and all my friends are away.

For a brief instant, she looked perplexed, but then her face softened. “I see. That is indeed an interesting situation.”

“It is?”

Kurumi went to his side and squeezed his arm against her body. “In that case, since Shido-san has all the free time in the world, how about you and me go on a date?” She smiled sweetly.

“W-wait, what?!”

“You won’t have your sister or your organization’s assistance, so it’ll be just you and me. How wonderful.”

“But I-”

She began dragging him along. “Come, come, let’s not waste any more time. After all, I value all the attention I can get from Shido-san. It’s a perfect chance for us to bond, don’t you think? Who knows maybe you and I can find a place where we can get intimate.”

Shido’s imagination went astray for a moment. “Hey, you really have to stop teasing me.”

She chuckled. “Apologies. You are just too cute.”

“Fine. Let’s go out on a date.”

There were a few cases where Kurumi could’ve robbed his heart. When she smiled, Shido thought that was one of them. She appeared so innocent and cute that no one would doubt she was a dangerous spirit. Both Kurumis, however, were real. 

Overjoyed, Kurumi led them away. “Yes, Shido-san! Let’s begin our date, and I know just the right place.”

Shido looked up, finding a clear blue sky. He remained optimistic that their date would bear fruit to shrink their distance and help to save her.

* * *

  
Kurumi found Shido adorably irresistible as they walked across the theme park after taking a detour around the shopping district. He was kind enough to hold her bags for her. They were mostly outfits she had the pleasure of teasing him with.

“Where should we go next?” she asked with a small giggle. Her cheek rested against his while they made their way across the wide path crowded with park goers holding balloons and stuffed toys. “Such a splendid sight. Don’t you think we blend in quite well as a couple?”

A large number of people had been giving him the stink eye, most probably because he had such a beauty clinging to him. Kurumi liked the anguish he was making on his face. “Maybe we should go to one of those 3D theaters? I’m not really sure. This is my first time here.” He tried to change the subject.

“Since you invited me out on a date, I thought you’d know the best places to go here.”

“But I wasn’t, though,” he complained, frowning at her. He was so hopeless. But even with that hopelessness, he was still paying close attention to her and taking every opportunity to check the gap in her cleavage where the slope of her pale skin lay. “Why don’t we take a stop in front of that map?”

“I got it,” he said. “Why don’t we head over to the aquarium?”

“Aquarium?”

“Yeah, I heard from Tohka that the’s a dolphin and seal show there. Sounds like a lot of fun if you ask me.”

Kurumi pouted. “It’s not nice uttering other women’s names while I’m with you, Shido-san.” She dragged her finger across his chest before drawing a circle around his delicate area. “And here I thought I’ll let you see me in my new bra.” 

“Give me a break.” He sighed.

“Hm? Perhaps that isn’t enough to satisfy you?” She smirked. “I suppose with all the girls hanging around you, nothing but my naked body shall suffice.”

“Wh-what?”

She leaned against his ear and said in a very soft voice, “I’ll strip for you if you want.”

“No, I don’t want you to strip, Kurumi!” His voice boomed.

Suddenly, a cacophony of whispers erupted from the people near them. Being labeled a pervert and an abuser by those few got Shido looking away nervously. 

He said to her, “That’s enough of that. Come on, let’s go find that aquarium I feel like I might get sick from all these glares I’m receiving.” Without wasting a second, he took her hand

There were tons of families and couples looking around the park. They passed by countless attractions before arriving at the dolphin show just in time. Their seat was at the very front, besides several families, at Shido’s suggestion. 

“It’s starting!” cheered Kurumi when the whistle blew from one of the staff standing at the edge of an oval-shaped pool.

“You look way too excited,” Shido said but had the same amount of enthusiasm for the show. 

The group of dolphins emerged in moments, and the staff proceeded with their routine. There were a variety of tricks to captivate the audience. All of them applauded, even Kurumi who was watching dolphins jump and float above the water on their tails. It was all going well when one of the dolphins strayed too far and leapt out of the water only to land in front of them. A tall wave erupted and drenched them completely.

“Uwahh!” Shido screamed, shielding his face with an arm, as the downpour fell on him. He became drenched from head to toe in a matter of moments

Kurumi, however, watched on, stone-faced. More of the wave splashed on top of her, but she thought nothing of it and continued to watch the show.

Shido took note of her dress shrinking down and clinging to her body. More importantly, her dress was so thin that it became almost transparent, and Shido could see the black underwear she wore underneath. “This is bad, Kurumi. Let’s get out of here and find a restroom.”

“Hm? But they still have yet to call out the seals.”

“Forget that. You are completely soaked! We need to get changed as soon as possible.” Kurumi looked down to where Shido was pointing at and found that it was true. Although, she didn’t mind that match.

They left their seats and went on to find a place where they could dry off and get changed. Even with the distressful situation, Kurumi found Shido’s kindness admirable, even vexing. She would love to tease him as she got changed, but unfortunately, the restrooms were populated, and she couldn’t sneak in.

The day didn’t seem to have anything better in store for them. After riding a roller coaster and eating candy apples, Shido had an unfortunate accident at the ferris wheel they were about, hitting his head and knocking him out.

“Good grief, this human.” Kurumi lowered herself to the ground and placed his sleeping head onto her lap. His cheek was so smooth as she gave it a long, gentle caress while waiting for the staff in charge of first aid. “You can be really clumsy at times, Shido-san. But from the bottom of my heart, I am thankful that you are okay. Sleep. I’ll take care of you.”

* * *

  
Shido’s eyes fluttered open. Propping himself up on his elbows, he rubbed his throbbing temple and found a bandage wrapped around it. “Oh right, I hit my head. Where am I?” His gaze swept across the room. “I’m back home? Where’s Kurumi?”

He got up and made his way out. “Did she just carry me all the way back home?” That would’ve been an awkward, if not funny, sight. 

Still, he was ashamed that their date ended because he couldn’t stay put and watch himself. Most of all, he felt bad that Kurumi’s enjoyment came to an abrupt end.

“Kurumi?” he called out as he reached the living room, but only found darkness shrouding moonlight coming from the window. He took a seat on the couch to rest up. “Must’ve left already.”

It must’ve taken several minutes before he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

“Good evening, Shido-san!” Shido turned his head as the voice swept his ear. Kurumi nestled her face real close. The smell of freshly shampooed hair and cologne overtook his senses. “I hope you don’t mind me using your bath.”

“Kurumi?! I thought you already left.” When he checked her closer, he found not a black dress nor even a shirt, but a towel wrapped tightly around her body. His eyes went wide, unable to steer themselves away from the exposed skin above her chest. “Also, why aren’t you wearing anything?!”

“Oh, this?” She sauntered around and stopped right in front of him, resting her hands on her hips. Like this, he was sure underneath that towel was nothing but her petite body. “Since your pesky little sister isn’t here, I thought this was the perfect chance for us to get a little skinship. Do you want to see?” She made that impish smile she was so fond of making. “I’m not wearing anything under this, you know.”

“Absolutely not. You should get changed immediately. Surely with all the stuff that you bought, there’s something there you can wear.” Turning his head to the side, he squinted while trying to get his hormones under control and not get taken by that half-naked beauty.

“Just kidding.” She unfurled the towel, letting drop and pool around her feet. What awaited him was a pair of rather racy black underwear, a low-cut bra, and panties. Both were frilly and barely covered anything. She suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. “I’m...sorry….Shido-san just looked so adorable. I couldn’t help myself but get you all flustered.” As she turned and walked away, he caught a glimpse of her shapely butt, which was more than enough to induce made desires in him. “I’ll be back after I get changed, then we can have some more fun.”

Shido reached out and locked his fingers around her hand. A small yelp escaped the flustered girl as he yanked her to him. Her bum was so soft and small when it landed on his lap, Shido thought, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Oh, did something come over you?” Kurumi was the one to look embarrassed now. Through her long bangs, her eyes were

“Yeah, I’m done with your teasing.” Shido’s hand climbed up, pushing her bra out of the way so he could feel her soft breast for the first time. Touching her smooth skin felt so great, all his senses were just itching to feel more of her. “Aren’t you always doing risky things to entice me? I should punish you for all those times.”

“Mhmmm...” Kurumi trembled as he squeezed her perky tits after pulling her bra all the way up. 

Shido was so engrossed at what he was doing that he failed to see that finally Kurumi Tokisaki, the spirit notorious for her sadistic tendencies, squirmed like a normal girl to his touch. One hand removed itself from teasing her nipple and went to a more sensitive part of her body.

“Shido-san….” Kurumi’s whimpering voice trailed, a look of sheer ecstasy on her face, as her panties stretched to give way to his intruding hand. His heart was racing with anticipation when it touched her pelvis, gliding slowly downward until he felt her clit and pussy. He gulped, not knowing what he was doing, but the incredible sound of her moan told him what he really wanted.

He pushed her down on the couch and sealed her shout with a long, sloppy kiss. Slowly, he began to taste the spirit’s sweet mouth. Even her tongue roused from all the activity and allowed to be dominated by his own. “Kurumi, I can’t take it anymore.” He ground against her, rubbing his crotch against hers. The sheer bliss of being piled on top of this black-haired beauty was melting him. Strands of her long hair sprawled out in every direction. He groped her splendid boobs, feeling each and every tremor as they made out.

When he lifted himself, he found her gasping and gazing at him timidly unlike the spirit he knew. Her clock eye appeared slightly from her bangs, as she breathed out. “Shido-san....” she said with a high-pitch voice as he pulled aside her flimsy underwear. Then, she gritted her teeth, feeling his fingers dip into her tight fold. “You sure have gotten cocky..”

“Kurumi….” Seeing her spread out, all for his taking, Shido did the only logical thing and unzip his pants. 

In a matter of moments, he slipped his cock inside before feeling a strong chill run across his back. “Nnnnhh….Kurumi, your pussy is sucking me in!” He felt an overwhelming amount of pressure hugging his manhood.

The spirit was in a state of shock, her hands gripping the edges of the furniture. Shido took that as his cue to start thrusting, but he didn’t want to hurt Kurumi, so he started out slow.

“Hmmmm!” She stifled her moans from feeling the pleasure of his slow and gentle thrust. Despite appearing reluctant, she was observing how this human, who she was meant to absorb, join them with his long shaft sink deep inside her. 

Shido found himself unable to contain his instincts from taking control. He gripped her hips tightly and began pushing and pulling his cock, sending continuous pleasant shocks across her body. He didn’t expect it would feel so good inside her. He found himself gawking at her once again. Being so thin, her body looked so fragile, like a doll’s, and yet that was like fuel to his desires.

“Not so rough… Shido-san…Ahhhn..” Moans of varying intensity came out of her mouth soon enough when her entire figure was rocking back and forth. “It’s so hard and rigid…. Like a diamond. It’s going to rip me apart!”

The rest went by like a blur.

They kept making love in the dark living room with the moon as their only light. Kurumi began pushing her hips back on her own to meet him. The sound of their bodies smacking echoed like a relentless engine. Soon, they both reached an orgasm, then two, and then four. Their lust grew out of control.

“Shido-san,” said the spirit as they took a break. They were lying side-by-side, staring at each other. Shido could plainly see how exhausted she was, even the subtle shifting of her breasts as she took heavy breaths. “I take back what I said. Please take charge of me in whichever way you want.” As she said that, pools of their cum leaked out of her moist slit.

* * *

  
“Mmmm…. Ahhh….” 

Shido watched as Kurumi obediently sucked his shaft while bobbing her head. She knelt between his legs, simply giving her all to make him cum again. 

“That feels so good…” He felt his legs tighten and shiver from her lapping around his cock with her tongue. He hesitated to put his hand on top of her head. That just made him seem like a bully. But as he tried it, Kurumi seemed invigorated, stroking and sucking him with a blissful face.

It reached the point where she got his entire length inside her throat while resolutely sucking him off.

His body cringed, feeling himself about to give out. “Kurumi!” He grabbed her head and pulled her forward. Even as he came a number of times before, this one was especially big. Her cheeks inflated, too encumbered by his load. 

She was released but rather than choke she swallowed the entire thing admirably. “Did that feel great, Shido-san?” 

That was an understatement. He nodded his head profusely “It-It was amazing!”

“I’m glad. So now we can move on to more fun things.” She smirked.

* * *

  
“Ahhhh! AHHHH! Shido-san, harder!” Kurumi bounced on top of his lap, her breasts rolling about. She had on her twin-tails with her bangs away from her eye, at Shido’s request. There was just something about her usual Phantom look that got him riled up. 

Meanwhile, Shido struggled to meet her demands, bumping her up with his cock. Her pussy craved so much of his attention that it wrung him like a vice. He said breathlessly, “Can’t….get enough of this...Kurumi…” Even with him manipulating her hips with both hands, he couldn’t pound her any faster than now.

“Kurumi, let’s switch!”

“W-wait!” 

Shido all of a sudden lifted her and placed her down on the couch. He pressed down on her back as he resumed fucking her but from above this time. Though he was relentless, she couldn’t stop moaning while having her raised butt slammed from behind.

“You feel so amazing….” He blurted out. “I can’t stop. My hips aren’t listening to me!”

“Go even faster, Shido-san!” She looked behind him, a lewd expression on her face. “Make me melt with every fiber of your being! Make me succumb with your incredible cock!” 

It was inevitable, Shido thought. He had already fallen for Kurumi, and now she was making him surrender to her using her body. 

Their incorrigible voices grew more desperate as they tried to make their partner. Shido thought he was losing himself to Kurumi’s enticing beauty and the heated passion of their act. But soon, they embraced each other. Kurumi sat back down on his lap and wrapped her frail legs around his waist while Shido dove his face into the center of her chest.

“Nnnn...Shido-san….” Her voice hitched. She bit into his ear as she strangled his waist. “You’re making me lose my mind! I never thought I would be able to experience this pleasure, especially not with a wishy-washy boy like you!”

Shido’s entire body shivered. “Sorry, I can’t keep it for much longer!” 

A torrent filled the spirit with a great warmth that got her howling and squirming in his arms. Her thin waistline pushed back against the tightness of his hug. 

They collapsed, panting hard, a moment later. Shido saw her body cling to him, coated with an afterglow of sex. He spoke, “That….I didn’t mean to force myself on you.”

She smirked. “It’s okay. That was what I was hoping for from the beginning.” Damn this girl, he cursed internally.

A sigh escaped his lips, seeing no end to her torment other than going with the flow and dyeing his colors with her own. “Let’s go on a date again.”

“My, my, you’ve grown confident.” There it was, the sadism in her was resurfacing again. All traces of that timid girl disappeared. She chuckled. “But I don’t dislike it. Just don’t get knocked down again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do monthly stories and polls. Feel free to check out my profile for details.


End file.
